


morning indulgences

by sasshee



Series: with you, always. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: Junmyeon is acting strange over their breakfast, but Sehun is always ready to go with whatever he is up to.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: with you, always. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	morning indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #120
> 
> to the prompter, i don't know if this was what you imagined but I tried my best^^ 
> 
> the three prompts I've picked were written connectedly so i hope y'all enjoy indulging these little ones <3
> 
> 1st.

Sehun wakes up without Junmyeon by his side. Knowing where to find his boyfriend, he starts fixing the bed first before heading outside.

  
He can already smell the aroma of Junmyeon's cooking. It has always been their mornings. Fried rice, eggs, bacon, and of course, his bitter coffee and Junmyeon's milky coffee—to which, in his opinion, is not a coffee at all.

  
He sees Junmyeon looking so small in his pajamas, his hair’s disheveled, which he always finds adorable.

  
Sehun walks towards him, and snakes his hand on Junmyeon's small waist, startling his boyfriend a little.

  
"Good morning baby," he greets as he places a kiss on his cheeks.

  
"Morning," Junmyeon replies. "I haven't made our coffee yet. Make it for me."

  
"Alright. Your super milky coffee is coming right up, baby," he chuckles as he picks up Junmyeon's pink bunny mug and his yellow chick mug.

  
"Your super bitter coffee tastes like shit," Junmyeon rebuts.

  
"Nah babe, yours is just super sweet."

  
Junmyeon walks towards him and tiptoes to meet his lips. "The description fits me too well."

  
"Yeah, thankfully, it almost tastes like you. The reason why I just can't hate your coffee preference," he giggles, pouring milk into Junmyeon’s mug.

  
"You know what, it's too early for that," Junmyeon nonchalantly says.

  
Sehun lets out a muffled laugh as he sits on the chair, and he watches Junmyeon as he cooks.

  
"Why do we have a lot today?"

  
"Nothing. I just feel like it."

Sehun nods as he brushes his hair up before he sips on his coffee. He then smiles at Junmyeon as his boyfriend sits across him.

"Why do we have a plate of chicken nuggets on the table today?" he asks, quirking his eyebrows.

  
"I brought this homemade chicken nugget from my friend."

  
"Oh, really?" Sehun says as he tries to pick one, however, Junmyeon snaps his hands away, shaking his head.

  
"I'd be the one to eat it first."

  
He sighs in disbelief. Something is really up with Junmyeon today. "Alright, go on," he says in defeat.

  
Junmyeon picks three chicken nuggets and puts all three of them in his mouth at the same time.

  
"You're acting weird."

  
"I'm not."

  
"Sure you're not," he says, dropping the argument as it may lead to a petty fight later. "Can I eat already?"

  
Junmyeon stuffs another two nuggets in his mouth before he nods. Weirded out, Sehun just shakes his head. But not expecting a much weirder act, he almost chokes on his coffee when Junmyeon dips the nugget on his milky coffee.

  
"Are you okay?" Junmyeon asks.

  
"No, ah—I mean yes. Should I be to asking you that?"

  
"Why?"

  
"You just dipped your nugget in your coffee."

  
"It tastes nice. The nugget became milky. You wanna try?"

  
"Are you feeling sick?”

  
"No, I'm okay.”

  
He lets Junmyeon eat whatever, but he still eyes him. After some while, Junmyeon suddenly rushes into the bathroom. Sehun follows him, worried, but his boyfriend had already locked the door.

  
"Baby, are you okay?" 

  
"Yes," Junmyeon gasps before he hears him again puke. "I'm okay, really. My stomach just acted up."

  
"That's because you dipped a freaking nugget to your coffee."

  
“Just go,” Junmyeon says.

  
Not wanting a morning argument, he just decided to return to the kitchen area. He then stares at the five nuggets on the plate. He picks them all and puts them in his mouth.

❦

Junmyeon sits across him, his hair’s messier, and his eyes’ puffy.

  
"Are you okay?" Sehun asks, and Junmyeon nods.

  
"Do you need something?"

  
"Sehun..." Junmyeon silently says as he meets Sehun’s eyes. Then, Junmyeon diverted his gaze to the plate. "Where the fuck is my chicken nuggets?" Junmyeon yells as he stands up from his chair, his fists closed.

  
"I ate them?"

  
Junmyeon stomps his feet like a child. "Why would you eat them?" he asks, biting his lower lip.

  
"Because you had enough? Enough that it made you puke?"

  
"No, I want my chicken nuggets," Junmyeon whines, and a second later, tears fell on his cheeks.

  
Sehun quickly moves beside him. "I'll just buy you another pack of chicken nuggets. So don't cry, okay?" he says, placing his arms around Junmyeon.

  
Junmyeon shakes his head, gently pushing him away. "Apologize for eating my chicken nuggets, you little shit."

"Alright, I'm sorry baby," he says, “sorry.”

Junmyeon looks up to him. "Do you mean it?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Prove it. Kiss me."

Sehun raises his eyebrows, then shakes his head. "You literally just puked minutes ago. No. You can't change my mind.

"You won't?" Junmyeon pouts.

He just stares at him for a minute and then he sighs. "Brush your teeth first, then I'll kiss you."

"Brush my teeth, will you?"

"You're acting weird, but you're so adorable." He gently squishes Junmyeon in his arms. "Come on, I'll brush your teeth and give you all the kisses you want after."

They stride to the bathroom hand-in-hand. Sehun picks Junmyeon's bunny toothbrush. His boyfriend just stares at him through the mirror. He chuckles as he moves to stand behind Junmyeon.

"Open up, baby."

And Junmyeon does so. When Junmyeon already gargled up, he turns to him. "Will you kiss me now?" Junmyeon asks, his eyes are anticipating the promised kiss.

Sehun smiles as he lifts Junmyeon's chin, and he kisses him slowly. It is so _oh_ soft and gentle. Junmyeon tastes like mint, and as he opens his mouth more, Sehun licks into every corner of his mouth. He then tightens his grip around Junmyeon's waist to support him.

They then bop each other’s noses, smiling widely as they break the moment.

"I’m sorry,” Sehun mutters.

Junmyeon nods. "It’s okay, but we're not yet over with the chicken nugget discourse."

Sehun just ruffles Junmyeon's messy hair. "I'll get you a lot of it.”

This is just one of their many weird mornings, but Sehun admits and has already accepted that living with Junmyeon under the same roof would mean _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this one. leave me something, i'd appreciate it a lot!


End file.
